


F I N E L I N E

by Erule



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanfiction, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry Styles Fanfic, Harry Styles Fanfiction, Harry Styles ff, Love, M/M, Romance, larry - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erule/pseuds/Erule
Summary: «Puoi aiutarlo?» chiede Louis, gli occhi che mi fissano, correndo da una parte all'altra per cercare i miei. Deglutisco a vuoto, non riuscendo a pronunciare una parola mentre Harry è steso sul lettino, che sta correndo sempre più veloce verso di me. «Puoi aiutarlo?» ripete e stavolta mi sembra una supplica.Harry e Blair si conoscono in circostanze strane, mentre lui sta scrivendo "Fine Line" e si sente perso. Questa storia è un po' un viaggio attraverso i sentimenti di ognuno tramite Harry e quello che racconta nelle sue nuove canzoni.Non è la solita storia d'amore.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Blair, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	F I N E L I N E

«Puoi aiutarlo?» chiede Louis, gli occhi che mi fissano, correndo da una parte all'altra per cercare i miei. Deglutisco a vuoto, non riuscendo a pronunciare una parola mentre Harry è steso sul lettino, che sta correndo sempre più veloce verso di me. «Puoi aiutarlo?» ripete e stavolta mi sembra una supplica.  
Certe volte vorrei non aver mai scelto questo. Vorrei non aver mai avuto la cosiddetta vocazione di fare il medico e no, non è per il fatto che Harry si trovi ora senza sensi su di un lettino d’ospedale, perché ormai sto facendo il callo a questo genere d’emergenze, ma per via dello sguardo di Louis: quello sguardo pieno di speranza che ho il timore di deludere, anche se mi riprometto sempre di non farlo mai. Promessa che a volte sono costretta a dover disattendere per causa di forza maggiore, ovviamente.  
Spero che non sia questo il caso.  
Ho la gola secca quando, un secondo dopo, Louis mi si para davanti, mentre alcuni infermieri portano Harry lontano da noi, da me, dalle mie mani che vorrebbero solo toccarlo per sentirlo di nuovo vicino e accarezzare con le orecchie il battito del suo cuore per assicurarmi che stia bene. Ha un’espressione stanca e preoccupata dipinta sul volto, Louis e non riesco a reggere il suo sguardo, quando mi racconta tutto. Le sue parole sono come un fiume in piena che non riesco a fermare: Ce la farà? È svenuto nel bel mezzo della strada. Non capisco cosa gli stia succedendo in questi giorni. Nessuno lo sa, a dire il vero. Mi ha tagliato di nuovo fuori dalla sua vita come se nulla fosse. Ha tagliato fuori tutti. Proprio come ha fatto con te. Ha una voce dolce, Louis, mentre ha le mani sui fianchi, le dita che si muovono ad intervalli regolari come se stesse suonando un pianoforte e la testa china, che ogni tanto alza per assicurarsi che io sia ancora di fronte a lui e non stia parlando da solo, dato che non rispondo.  
Gli metto una mano sulla spalla, esitante. Ho la gola arsa e spero che la mia voce non risultanti più gracchiante di quella di un corvo, quando gli dico: Vedrai che andrà tutto bene. Vado a vedere se mi dicono qualcosa. Torno subito.  
Ma gli ho mentito. Non sono più tornata. E neanche Harry. Non siamo più tornati come prima.  
***  
Le pareti bianche ed asettiche dell'ospedale gli sembravano quelle di camera sua quand'era piccolo. Le aveva sempre odiate. Certo, non sapevano di disinfettante e qualche altro odore sgradevole che in quel momento non avrebbe saputo identificare, ma erano pur sempre tristi e malinconiche. E lui si era stufato di sentirsi malinconico.  
Una ragazza aprì la porta. Sembrava troppo giovane per essere un medico, ma anche troppo vecchia per essere una studentessa. La guardò a lungo, scivolando dalle maniche del camice allo smalto rosso che colorava le unghie dei piedi, una nota di colore su quella pelle così pallida. Se avesse avuto ancora mal di testa come poco prima, probabilmente l'avrebbe scambiato per sangue e sarebbe già svenuto. I suoi amici avrebbero sicuramente riso di lui. A proposito dei suoi amici, gli venne in mente solo ora che probabilmente era stato Louis a portarlo in ospedale e si chiese se fosse preoccupato, dove fosse, se stesse bene. Si rivolse alla ragazza che aveva di fronte a lui, il camice bianco aveva le maniche leggermente lunghe per lei e sembrava quasi che non ci si sentisse così a suo agio dentro, perché continuava a fissare la flebo come se scottasse ed indugiò un po’ sull’ago, come se non sapesse cosa dovesse fare. Forse era solo spaventata perché lui era sveglio e la stava guardando, così si voltò, ma dopo un minuto lei era ancora ferma lì e Harry davvero non riusciva a capire cosa le fosse preso.  
«Ti chiedo perdono, davvero, ma non dovresti, non so, fare qualcosa?» chiese e lei sobbalzò. «Scusa, non volevo spaventarti» disse Harry, i palmi delle mani alzati di fronte al petto come in segno di resa. Lei aveva uno sguardo spaesato, quasi colpevole, come se non avesse voluto farsi vedere così in difficoltà da qualcuno. «Hai bisogno d’aiuto? Posso fare qualcosa? Vuoi che guardi da un’altra parte? Anche se in realtà ci ho provato e non credo abbia funzionato molto bene. Forse ti metto in soggezione per qualche motivo? Puoi dirmelo, sai. Magari non me ne sono reso conto, ma ti ho fissata troppo a lungo.»  
La ragazza si morse un labbro, poi, inaspettatamente, gli sorrise. Harry ricambiò il sorriso, felice d’averla fatta sciogliere un po’ e si chiese se a quel punto non fosse una specializzanda o qualcosa del genere.  
«Non l’ho mai fatto senza la supervisione di un medico» confessò lei e Harry alzò un sopracciglio per non ridere alla battuta un po’ equivoca che aveva pensato nella sua testa, ma senza dirla ad alta voce per non metterla a disagio.  
«Dai, puoi farcela» le disse, anche se una parte di lui, sebbene si sentisse in colpa per questo, si chiese perché dovesse essere proprio lui il paziente della sua prima volta.  
La ragazza gli sorrise di nuovo e si mise all’opera, ma un secondo dopo si voltò e gli disse: «Sai, forse hai ragione. Potresti non guardarmi mentre lo faccio, per favore? Mi sento un po’ a disagio.»  
Harry annuì e spostò lo sguardo verso la porta. Non l’aveva vista prima, ma c’era una ragazza sullo stipite, le unghie laccate di bordeaux, il camice con le maniche della giusta lunghezza e i capelli corvini che le scendevano sulle spalle. Quando incrociò il suo sguardo gli fece segno di non parlare, mentre lei supervisionava la ragazza. Gli sembrò essere un’altra specializzanda a dire il vero, non un medico, ma dovette tenere la sua curiosità per sé, mentre la prima ragazza effettuava l’operazione. Sentì un gridolino soddisfatto e la vide battere le mani, mentre gli diceva: Tutto a posto! Harry allora alzò i pollici in segno di vittoria e vide con la coda nell’occhio che l’altra ragazza sullo stipite se n’era già andata via.  
«Ehi, grazie mille, sei stato davvero gentile» disse la specializzanda, un sorriso timido ad illuminarle il volto ed una mano che gli accarezzava dolcemente una spalla.  
«Figurati» rispose Harry, ma prima che andasse via, aveva ancora una domanda da porle. «Scusa, hai per caso visto il ragazzo che mi ha portato qui? È un mio amico, si chiama Louis.»  
«Oh no, scusa, ma non ne ho proprio idea, però credo che la mia collega ci lo sappia. È stata lei a vederti arrivare. Vado a chiamarla.»  
Harry avrebbe voluto chiederle qualcos’altro, magari il suo nome, ma lei uscì in fretta dalla stanza, lasciandolo di nuovo da solo di fronte a quei muri così alti e tristi. Una parte di sé avrebbe voluto solo buttarli giù, rompere ogni singola barriera che lo divideva dalle persone che amava, ma non ci riusciva. Stava scrivendo un album complicato, si chiamava Fine Line ed era complesso per via dei suoi sentimenti, che a volte non sapeva davvero come sbrogliare dalla matassa che li avvolgeva.  
La solitudine per fortuna non durò a lungo però, perché la ragazza con lo smalto bordeaux entrò nella stanza. Aveva gli occhi scuri e una catenina con un girasole che prima non aveva notato al collo. Gli rivolse un sorriso incerto, come se stesse inciampando nei propri pensieri e le dita presero a tamburellare sulla cartellina che aveva fra le mani.  
«Ciao, io sono Blair» si presentò la ragazza. «Scusami, comunque.»  
«Che significa, Scusami, comunque?» chiese Harry, corrucciando la fronte, curioso.  
«Mi vergogno un po’ a confessartelo, ma all’inizio mi sono spaventata e sono scappata via. Non credevo che il medico avrebbe richiesto Lauren, la ragazza che hai visto prima, come assistente però, altrimenti non l’avrei mai fatto. So che non è stato molto professionale, quindi stai tranquillo, perché ho già chiesto d’essere assegnata nuovamente a te, ma se ti infastidisce, posso sempre…»  
«Blair, giusto?» la interruppe Harry e lei annuì, stringendo lievemente la cartellina a sé e Harry se ne accorse. «Non farti problemi, davvero. Quante persone avrebbero avuto il coraggio di dirmi tutto? Te lo dico io: poche. Non importa.»  
Blair deglutì, gli occhi un po’ lucidi e Harry si chiese cosa l’avesse spinta a diventare un medico, se aveva così tanta paura delle persone, ma era genuina curiosità la sua, senza cattiveria o malizia.  
«Sei gentile, Harry. Oh scusami, forse dovrei darti del lei e chiamarti per cognome. Sono un tale disastro…» affermò Blair e quando scosse la testa, Harry notò un orecchino sulla parte alta dell’orecchio sinistro.  
«Non fa niente, davvero. Chiamami pure Harry, tanto credo che abbiamo la stessa età su per giù oppure no?»  
«Sì, sì.»  
«Bene. Ehi, posso chiederti io adesso un favore?»  
«Ma certo.»  
«Hai visto il mio amico Louis, per caso?»  
«Oh, intendi il ragazzo che ti ha portato qui? Sì, è molto preoccupato per te. Gli ho detto che sei sveglio e che stai bene, ma ha continuato a guardarmi come se non mi credesse.»  
Harry abbozzò un sorriso stanco. Adesso poteva riposarsi. Era l’unica persona che voleva sapesse della sua situazione. In quel periodo non riusciva davvero a stare dietro a niente, né alle persone in generale né tantomeno alla sua famiglia. Gli sembrava tutto così futile o noioso o forse, temeva solo che prima o poi sarebbe sparito tutto ciò che lo circondava e fingeva che non gli importasse, ma in realtà ci stava scrivendo un intero album sopra. C’è una sottile linea fra tutto quello di cui ci importa e ciò che invece dovrebbe essere davvero rilevante, ciò che vediamo e quello che invece nascondiamo agli altri ed a volte, anche a noi stessi. Ecco di cosa parlava Fine Line: di lui, del suo cuore spezzato troppe volte e della capacità di accettare se stesso anche quando le cose andavano male.  
«Louis è fatto così. Tiene troppo alle persone.»  
«Alle persone o a te?» chiese Blair e aveva degli occhi così penetranti che sembravano metterlo a nudo e scavargli dentro.  
Forse lo sapeva o l’aveva già capito. Non sarebbe stato strano in effetti: tutti avevano sempre capito cosa ci fosse fra loro due, ma non l’avevano mai confermato, perché preferivano tenere la loro vita sentimentale privata. La verità è che non erano neanche arrivati al giorno in cui avrebbero potuto parlarne apertamente con tutti, perché l’equilibrio fra di loro si era rotto prima. A volte è giusto così, certi amori sono fatti per nascere, ma non per vivere a lungo e devono morire per dare vita a qualcosa di nuovo. L’importante era stato non perdere il legame con Louis, perché in caso contrario, non se ne sarebbe mai perdonato.  
«Forse dovremmo tornare a parlare di cosa mi abbia fatto svenire in mezzo ad una strada, non trovi?»  
La vede indietreggiare leggermente, come se l’avesse letteralmente colpita in faccia con le sue parole.  
«Hai ragione, scusa» disse Blair. «Be’, a quanto pare ti è venuta l’appendicite, Harry» rispose e Harry strabuzzò gli occhi.  
«Sono occupato con l’album. Sono un musicista, scrivo canzoni, testi, melodie, non ho tempo per un’operazione.»  
«Credo che tu non possa farne a meno, Harry» replicò Blair, con un tono di voce leggermente sarcastico.  
«Potresti smettere di pronunciare il mio nome come se fosse un insulto, per favore?» domandò Harry, tornando a guardarla, con tono fin troppo calmo per una persona che stava per scoppiare dalla rabbia da un momento all’altro.  
Blair s’inumidì le labbra e per un attimo, Harry si soffermò su di esse. Un attimo un po’ troppo lungo per un paziente. Un attimo che lo distrasse e gli fece pensare che forse allontanarsi da chiunque non era poi una grande soluzione ad ogni suo problema.  
«Scusami. Vado a chiamare il medico che ti ha in cura» affermò Blair, ma prima che potesse uscire dalla porta, sentì la voce di Harry chiamarla.  
«Tu torni, non è vero?» chiese, in modo quasi esitante come quello di un bambino e le fece tenerezza.  
Blair si voltò ed annuì, un sorriso rassicurante che le illuminava il volto stanco e gli diede un pizzico di speranza.  
«Certo che torno.»  
E lei tornò davvero. Dopo l’operazione, Blair si fece trovare nella sua stanza. Era notte quando Harry si svegliò e la trovò addormentata sulla sedia accanto a lui, un libro sulle gambe ed il camice appoggiato allo schienale della sedia. Allungò una mano per sfiorarle le dita, senza svegliarla, ma lei doveva avere il sonno leggero, perché aprì gli occhi e lui si ritrasse all’istante.  
«Ehi» disse.  
«Ehi» rispose Harry. «Che ci fai tu qui?»  
«Oh niente, mi piace dormire sulle sedie dell’ospedale di tanto in tanto» rispose, sorridendo.  
Harry ridacchiò.  
«Sei strana, mi piace» replicò e Blair scoppiò a ridere. In quel momento, la trovò immensamente bella.  
Era radiosa, persino con il maglione azzurro sgualcito ed un paio di cerchi scuri sotto agli occhi. Non poteva credere che qualcuno avesse fatto un gesto del genere per lui (anche se era sicuro che Louis, se avesse potuto, non avrebbe esitato un attimo).  
«Controllo un attimo i parametri e poi ti lascio dormire, d’accordo?» fece, ma Harry alzò un sopracciglio.  
«Non avrai intenzione di tornare a casa da sola, spero.»  
«E cosa dovrei fare? Dormire qui? Con te?» chiese Blair, ironica, ma il viso di Harry mostrava un’espressione fin troppo seria. «Non stai scherzando?»  
«Non direi.» replicò. «Ti lascio il letto, se vuoi» disse, cercando di alzarsi, ma una fitta all’addome lo fermò.  
«Harry, il paziente sei tu, non io!» esclamò Blair. «Dai, fammi vedere la ferita. Non vorrei mai che ti fosse saltato qualche punto a causa mia.»  
Blair gli tirò su il camice delicatamente e Harry sentì le guance arrossire, mentre lei indossava i guanti e gli guardava la ferita. La esaminò con cura, sbattendo un paio di volte le palpebre nella penombra, assicurandosi che fosse tutto a posto. I suoi polpastrelli sembravano bruciargli la pelle come se gli stesse spegnendo ogniqualvolta lo toccasse una sigaretta sopra. Chiuse gli occhi solo perché non gli riusciva a guardarle il viso per via della timidezza, ma immaginò la sua fronte corrucciata, gli occhi attenti e la linea delle labbra come una cortina di ferro che divideva due mari in cui avrebbe tanto voluto poter annegare.  
Quando la sentì smettere di sfiorarlo, riaprì gli occhi, sperando che il corpo non lo tradisse mostrandole il suo imbarazzo, che celava i suoi reali pensieri su di lei.  
«Mi dispiace, davvero, ma sei stata l’unica persona a rimanere con me in un momento così difficile» disse Harry, spezzando il silenzio che si era creato.  
Blair si levò i guanti, sospirando sollevata.  
«La ferita è a posto. Senti Harry, tu sei un ragazzo davvero gentile, ma sul serio, non c’è bisogno che fai il cavaliere, non abito tanto lontano da qui. E comunque, credo che i tuoi amici o i tuoi familiari sarebbero rimasti, se solo tu ci avessi dato il permesso di avvisare qualcuno» replicò Blair.  
Harry annuì.  
«Forse hai ragione» disse. Blair gli sorrise, poi riprese il camice dalla sedia. «Ti dispiacerebbe… Ti dispiacerebbe rimanere comunque qui con me, per stanotte, per favore?» chiese, gli occhi pieni di speranza e la mascella contratta.  
Blair buttò fuori l’aria, gli occhi castani che brillavano al buio come quelli dei gatti.  
«D’accordo, ma domani mi offri la colazione.»  
«Come vuoi, tanto il cibo dell’ospedale fa schifo» rispose Harry, alzando le spalle e Blair rise.

Negli ultimi giorni, Harry si era chiesto spesso come stesse Blair, fra una pausa caffè e l’altra, mentre scriveva imperterrito i nuovi testi. Posò i gomiti sul davanzale del balcone e si concentrò sulla linea sottile dell’orizzonte, in cui si perse pensando che era già in ritardo per l’appuntamento a pranzo con Louis. Aveva deciso che tenere le persone a distanza non serviva a niente e quindi l’aveva chiamato proprio quella mattina. Louis ne era stata felice, anche se all’inizio gli era parso più sorpreso che altro. Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto solo che qualcuno lo calmasse, che trovasse la strada buia verso il suo cuore e la percorresse senza timore per ritrovarlo e riportarlo a casa, ovunque casa fosse. Forse stava chiedendo troppo all’universo.  
Tornò dentro casa, prese il cellulare e le chiavi di casa, ma un’idea gli balzò in mente mentre guardava il testo di Fine Line scarabocchiato su di un foglio da quaderno sul tavolo. Lo rilesse velocemente, poi uscì. 

Aveva appena finito di mangiare con Louis, quando si ritrovò all’entrata dell’ospedale. Si torse le dita in maniera ansiosa, sbuffando, indeciso sul da farsi, ma poi prese coraggio ed entrò. Chiese ad un paio d’infermiere se per caso l’avessero vista, ma non sapevano nemmeno chi fosse. Tornò allora al secondo piano, dov’era stato ricoverato lui, salendo gli scalini a due a due. Si guardò intorno, mentre la gente intorno a lui correva, gli finiva addosso ed erano tutti in fibrillazione per qualche motivo. Continuava a guardarsi intorno stranito, cercando con lo sguardo Blair, ma non la vedeva da nessuna parte. Forse era il suo giorno libero e lui non stava altro che cercando un fantasma, nel posto in cui era fermo ora, da solo. La solitudine lo colpì di nuovo al petto come un pugno ben assestato e fu in grado di rubargli il respiro per un attimo. Si sentiva un estraneo in quel posto e quasi gli faceva paura, ma non si perse d’animo. Si voltò risoluto, intravide le scale e corse via, facendo di nuovo gli scalini a due a due. Tornò al piano terra e si diresse verso l’uscita, ma una voce lo chiamò. Si girò ed incontrò la ragazza che temeva di fargli la flebo. Si chiamava Lauren, se ricordava bene.  
«Ma ciao, come stai?» chiese con un sorriso a trentadue denti, quasi inquietante.  
Harry si sfregò il naso con un dito, mentre annuiva, prendendo tempo, pensando se chiederle di Blair potesse essere una buona idea o meno.  
«Ciao, Lauren. Sto meglio, tu?»  
«Tutto bene. Come mai sei qui?»  
Harry fece per rispondere, ma qualcuno fece prima di lui e lo chiamò per nome. Si voltò e vide dietro di lui Blair, uno zainetto in spalla e un maglione giallo che l’illuminava tanto.  
«Stai bene?»  
«Perché mi chiedete tutti se sto…? Oh» disse Harry, ricordandosi d’essere in un ospedale ed effettivamente la domanda era lecita. Gli veniva da ridere da solo per la figuraccia che aveva appena fatto, ma si trattenne, perché sapeva che dalle sue labbra sarebbe uscita solo una risata isterica per tutto lo stress e la pressione che aveva addosso, accumulati tutto da mesi a quella parte. «Sono venuto qui per te» disse e Blair lo guardò spaesata, confusa dalla sua risposta. «Non c’è niente di male se chiedo alla mia ex dottoressa di uscire con me, giusto?»  
Harry non sapeva dove avesse trovato l’audacia per chiederglielo, ma era felice d’esserci riuscito e sorrise da solo, facendo comparire un paio di fossette ai lati della bocca.  
Blair, che non si aspettava minimamente quella proposta, si ritrovò solo a dire Oh e Harry pensò che si somigliavano più di quanto non sembrasse, dato che aveva reagito proprio come lui poco prima.  
«Harry, io… sono una persona complicata, non vorresti uscire con me» rispose.  
«Non capisco cosa intendi. Siamo tutti un po’ complicati.»  
Blair scosse la testa, strinse un po’ di più lo zaino che portava sulla spalla e lo sorpassò. Lauren era andata via qualche minuto fa.  
«Alcuni di noi più di altri.»  
«Credimi, lo so bene, ma non capisco cosa…»  
«Non chiedermelo» lo interruppe Blair, mentre entrava nello spogliatoio femminile. Harry rimase fuori, controllò che non ci fosse nessuno, poi entrò. Blair lo guardò male, ma non parlò e si levò il maglione. «Credi che pur di non cambiarmi di fronte a te, starò qui a parlare?»  
«E tu credi che qualcosa di tutto questo possa spaventarmi?» ribatté Harry, lievemente eccitato dalla sfida. Blair sbuffò, ma prima di levarsi anche la canottiera ci pensò un po’ su, così indossò il camice bianco sopra e si cambiò senza che Harry potesse vedere bene cosa ci fosse al di sotto. «Furba.»  
Blair gli fece l’occhiolino, divertita.  
«Senti, devo lavorare. Non puoi venirmi dietro come un cagnolino.»  
«Bene, allora dammi il tuo numero, così stasera ne riparliamo per bene a cena.»  
Blair ridacchiò.  
«Tu non demordi proprio, eh?»  
«Mai.»  
La vide riporre lo zaino nell’armadietto e poi ridere mentre una sua collega sorpassava Harry, che alzò un sopracciglio come se fosse lei ad aver invaso la sua parte di campo e non il contrario. Le fece segno di dargli il braccio, poi le sfilò un pennarello nero dal taschino e vi scrisse sopra il proprio numero.  
«Credi davvero che ti chiamerò?» chiese Blair.  
«A dire il vero no, ma la speranza è l’ultima a morire, non trovi?»  
E, su quelle parole, Harry se ne andò.

Alla fine, l’aveva chiamato. Aveva tergiversato un po’, ma poi il vino - anzi, ad essere onesti, l’intera bottiglia di vino - l’aveva spinta a chiamarlo. Aveva blaterato al telefono da sola per cinque minuti buoni, prima di accorgersi che non aveva fatto partire la chiamata. Si era data mentalmente della stupida, poi aveva davvero schiacciato quel tasto.  
«Pronto?»  
«Harry, sono io, sono Blair» rispose e lo sentì ridere dall’altra parte del ricevitore. «Perché stai ridendo?»  
«Perché non credevo che avresti chiamato già stasera.»  
«D’accordo, adesso attacco.»  
«No, ti prego, stavo scherzando!» replicò subito Harry. Blair rimase in silenzio, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore. «Blair, ci sei ancora? Secondo il mio telefono, siamo al telefono da quasi due minuti.»  
Blair sorrise. Harry non poteva vederla, ma sapeva che lo sta facendo ed era sicuramente bellissima.  
«Sì, ci sono ancora.»  
«Oh, bene! Cosa mi volevi dire?»  
«Niente, volevo solo sapere cosa avessi da dirmi di tanto urgente da venirmi a cercare in ospedale e chiedere d’avere il mio numero.»  
Harry annuì, alzandosi dal divano, i piedi nudi che rabbrividirono un po’ a contatto con le mattonelle fredde e la fresca brezza di fine settembre che gli scuoteva i capelli. Il testo di Fine Line l’aveva praticamente concluso, ma lo teneva sempre davanti agli occhi come se fosse stato una specie di falsariga che deve seguire per realizzare l’album. Sfiorò quel foglio con le dita, lo smalto rosa ancora fresco sulla mano destra e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.  
«Sai una cosa, Blair? Me ne sono dimenticato» rispose Harry, allontanandosi dal tavolo per andare a chiudere il balcone. Si soffermò con lo sguardo sui palazzi di fronte e si chiese dove vivesse lei, chi l’avesse ferita in passato, se lo conoscesse, cosa provasse quando stava con lui e se un giorno avrebbero mai avere un rapporto reale che portasse a qualcosa. Forse non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto pensare così tanto al futuro ed in effetti aveva imparato a non farlo - di solito - grazie alla meditazione, ma una parte di sé avrebbe voluto sapere se questa chiamata li avrebbe condotti da qualche parte o meno. «Se vuoi possiamo parlarne meglio domani a pranzo, però» disse, facendo comparire un sorriso furbo sul proprio viso e sentì Blair ridere dall’altra parte del mondo.  
«Perché vuoi conoscermi?»  
«Perché sento che hai sofferto tanto quanto me» rispose Harry e una parte di sé si sentì così esposta e vulnerabile da voler chiudere subito la telefonata, ma si fermò.  
«Forse sono rotta all’interno, Harry e non voglio che tu veda le mie crepe.»  
Harry fece scivolare un dito sul vetro, la fronte appoggiata al balcone e le note di Fine Line che gli danzavano nella testa. Qual era il primo accordo? E il terzo? Ma credo davvero che staremo bene?  
«Vorrei poterti promettere che le aggiusterò, ma sarebbe una bugia» replicò Harry. Blair si sedette sul divano, gli occhi lucidi. «Però posso prometterti di non usarle mai contro di te e puoi lasciarmi all’istante, se mai dovessi farlo.»  
«Una volta non hanno mantenuto la promessa, sai?» disse Blair, la voce che spezzata come i tacchi alti della sua ex ragazza la prima volta che erano usciti insieme ed il cuore che gli doleva per lei.  
«Mi dispiace Blair, ma non puoi permettere che questo ti neghi il piacere di conoscere qualcun altro» replicò Harry. «Credo che tu abbia pagato abbastanza per quello che è successo, qualsiasi cosa sia successa.»  
Blair buttò fuori l’aria, annuendo, le guance umide di lacrime e pensò che per fortuna Harry non potesse vederla in questo momento. Forse è vero che sulla linea sottile fra un minuto e tutta la vita c’è qualcuno che ci aspetta e si chiese cosa diavolo sarebbe successo con Blair, se sarebbero diventati qualcosa, se sarebbe durata, quante volte si sarebbero urlati addosso nel frattempo, ma una parte di lui voleva solo provarci e vedere dove sarebbero a finire.  
Harry chiuse gli occhi, mentre avvertiva il respiro di Blair e pensò che non sarebbe stato male poterlo sentire vicino al suo orecchio, a letto, una sera dopo averla baciata un po’ più a lungo del solito.  
«A che ora mi vieni a prendere?»  
E Harry sorrise, mentre vedeva la linea sottile dei palazzi scomparire nel suo sguardo offuscato. Forse sarebbe andata bene, per una volta.  
E in effetti, andò bene. 

Blair entrò nel locale, spostando le tende che si paravano davanti. Aveva un paio di tacchi troppo alti che la stavano uccidendo lentamente ed un abito troppo corto che attirava degli sguardi abbastanza sgraditi. Non era il tipo che amava andare in discoteca a ballare, ma era il compleanno di Harry e dopo aver fatto tardi per via del lavoro, non poteva anche andare vestita con una tuta. Dovette destreggiarsi fra le persone che stavano ballando per arrivare al privé, cercando di scrivere a Harry, ma non c’era linea e di conseguenza, lui non avrebbe potuto risponderle neanche volendo. Per fortuna, riconobbe subito i capelli biondi di Niall, che era seduto accanto a Liam. Louis fu il primo a vederla e la salutò, prima di andarle incontro.  
«Ehi, ce l’hai fatta, finalmente! Harry stava cominciando a diventare ingestibile» disse.  
«Lo so, mi dispiace, ma avevo il turno di pomeriggio e non poteva spostarlo» spiegò Blair.  
«L’importante è che tu sia qui!» replicò, dandole un bacio sulla guancia. «Credo che Harry sia morto in bagno, perché è da mezz’ora che non torna.»  
«Oh, vado a vedere io. Non vorrei che gli fosse successo qualcosa per via dell’intervento.»  
Blair tornò indietro, facendosi di nuovo largo fra tutti quelli che stavano ballando. La musica era fin troppo alta e minacciava di spaccarle i timpani. Era spossata da quella giornata, ma continuò a tenere duro per Harry, sfoggiando il suo miglior sorriso.  
Arrivò all’entrata dei bagni e sgattaiolò in modo quasi felino in quello degli uomini. Peccato che quando entrò stette per inciampare per colpa di quei dannati tacchi. Avrebbe voluto toglierseli, ma quel pavimento non sembrava molto pulito.  
Harry uscì dal bagno, gli anelli alle dita che luccicavano sotto la fioca luce di quel posto e la camicia bianca nei pantaloni neri che gli stava aderente. Si passò una mano bagnata nei capelli per ravvivarseli un po’, senza notare che Blair era lì a fissarlo. Blair, intanto, sorrideva leggermente, ma non ruppe l’incantesimo. Lo osservò guardarsi allo specchio e poi fissare con la fronte corrucciata lo schermo del telefono. Sbuffò, poi si voltò e quando la vide, rischiò di urlare dalla paura.  
«Volevi che mi venisse un infarto, per caso?» chiese, con un tono di voce leggermente troppo alto.  
Blair scoppiò a ridere, poi si avvicinò a lui e lo abbracciò.  
«Buon compleanno, amore mio» gli sussurrò ad un orecchio, cercando di farsi sentire.  
Harry le diede un bacio sulla fronte, sfiorandole le tempie con le mani.  
«Grazie, tesoro. Sei stanca? Vuoi andare via di qui?» chiese, ma Blair scosse la testa. Non potevano certo lasciare da soli tutti i suoi amici. E poi, non era ancora arrivata nemmeno al torta, perché stavano aspettando tutti lei!  
Fece segno a Harry di tornare dagli altri a festeggiare e così fecero, ma non prima di averla tirata di nuovo a sé per ricevere il suo vero regalo di compleanno: un bacio che sembrava più che altro un’esplosione d’artificio, con le labbra che si cercavano e le mani che vagavano sui fianchi di Blair come se fosse stata un vestito con un tessuto così morbido da volerlo indossare all’istante. Peccato che invece avrebbe solo voluto toglierglielo.  
Tornarono dagli altri prima che fosse troppo tardi, la torta già sul tavolo ed i suoi amici che scuotevano la testa, ridendo, mentre li guardavano e Blair arrossiva.  
Be’, che c’era di male a divertirsi un po’? Era pur sempre una festa, d’altronde! 

Tornarono a casa stanchi morti. Harry si buttò sul suo letto, chiuse gli occhi e sbuffò. Blair si tolse le scarpe e poi si sedette accanto a lui, accarezzandogli una guancia.  
«Stanco, eh?»  
«Non puoi immaginare!» replicò Harry, ma quando vide lo sguardo di Blair, capì d’aver detto una grossa stupidaggine. «Scusa. Mi farò perdonare, promesso» disse, tirandola verso di sé per un braccio.  
«Harry, voglio solo cambiarmi ed andare a dormire, ti avverto» fece Blair, capendo subito che lo sguardo malandrino negli occhi del suo fidanzato non era esattamente un buon segno.  
«Stavo giusto per svestirmi» replicò, slacciandosi un bottone della camicia. «Se vuoi, puoi continuare tu.»  
Blair sbuffò.  
«Sei scorretto.»  
«No, sono solo un venticinquenne che sta riscuotendo il regalo della sua fidanzata.»  
Blair avrebbe tanto voluto arrabbiarsi con lui, ma non ci riusciva quasi mai. Anche quella volta rise, mentre ai lati della bocca di Harry apparivano quelle fossette che tanto amava.  
A quel punto, prima che le cose cominciassero a precipitare, fu lei a cadere. Cadde nella perdizione, perdendosi fra le gambe di Harry, fra i suoi capelli che stringeva fra le dita come fossero un’ancora di salvezza e fra le sue labbra rosse come le fragole che mangiava sempre quando stava scrivendo qualche testo più difficile dell’album.  
Sentì i polpastrelli di Harry vagare per le sue gambe come se fossero due corsie dell’autostrada e lui stesse guidando ubriaco. Le dita risalirono piano la sua schiena delicatamente e in modo carezzevole, lento, come se si stesse godendo il momento, mentre lei si sentiva bruciare dall’interno.  
Le mani di Blair scivolarono sul suo petto, fino a scendere più in basso, come se stesse annegando in un dolce mare in tempesta e trovò questo ossimoro così perfetta per Harry, che pensò di scrivergliela da qualche parte. In effetti, gliela scrisse sulla schiena con i polpastrelli, dopo avergli lasciato un bacio sul collo, mentre dormiva ancora, la mattina dopo. Gli lasciò un biglietto, prima di andare al lavoro, sul cuscino che Harry sentì profumare ancora di lei.  
Sei un dolce mare in tempesta in cui non mi dispiace annegare. 

Quando t’innamori, lo capisci subito, perché senti le scintille sfrigolarti nelle vene, le palpitazioni, le farfalle nello stomaco, ma quando la situazione sta per sfuggirti dalle mani, non lo capisci per niente. Il rapporto comincia a consumarsi come i lacci delle scarpe che prima portavano Blair da Harry ogniqualvolta tornasse da qualche parte dov’era scappato per scrivere o per essere intervistato. Le avrebbe buttate quelle scarpe, alla fine.  
S’alzò dal divano con il viso cereo, stanco del lavoro e delle continue litigate con Harry. Non capiva cos’avesse, perché dopo mesi la stesse allontanando da lui, mentre prima non faceva altro che abbracciarla e stringerla forte a sé la notte, quando gli confessava che talvolta aveva ancora gli incubi sul suo ex fidanzato, un fantasma che non la lasciava mai in pace. Pensare di dover rinunciare di nuovo a Harry la uccideva. Stava accadendo tutto come l’ultima volta: prima litigavano, poi facevano pace, poi dopo due giorni riprendevano e temeva di ritrovarsi a doverlo lasciare solo perché lui non aveva la forza di farlo. Aveva un peso sul petto mentre s’avvicinava a lui, seduto a terra con le gambe incrociate, la matita fra i denti e gli occhi puntati sul foglio che aveva di fronte. Una parte di sé avrebbe voluto sfiorarlo, ma temeva che l’avrebbe allontanata. Così, si sedette semplicemente di fianco a lui, senza dire una parola, torcendosi le dita delle mani. Harry la guardò con la coda dell’occhio, poi tornò a scrivere. Scarabocchiò un paio di versi, prima di sedersi meglio e di sbuffare.  
«Che c’è?»  
Blair si prese una ciocca di capelli fra le dita e cominciò ad arrotolarla spasmodicamente attorno al polpastrello sinistro, nervosa.  
«Niente, volevo solo starti vicino.»  
Harry annuì.  
«D’accordo.»  
Fu in quel momento, però, che Harry si rese conto della sua voce spaventata e si voltò per guardarla bene in viso: Blair aveva un paio di mezzelune violacee sotto agli occhi scuri, le labbra esangui e lo sguardo perso, un po’ come quando lui e Louis avevano smarrito la via maestra nel bosco l’estate scorsa. A quel punto, non poté che essergli più chiaro di così: non era teso per via del disco, aveva finito le batterie. Quello non era più lui e per di più, stava facendo del male a Blair, che non si meritava di trattarlo come l’ennesimo paziente ospedaliero.  
Allungò un braccio verso di lei, che ancora sembrava tremare per la tensione e le fece cenno di avvicinarsi a lui con la mano. Blair posò la testa sul suo petto e si lasciò annegare in quell’abbraccio come se Harry potesse proteggerla con un paio d’ali.  
«Ehi Blair, posso dirti una cosa?» chiese Harry e lei annuì. Sentì il suo cuore battere accanto al proprio, nel silenzio, attraverso il petto e per quanto gli facesse quasi paura lasciare entrare qualcun altro nel suo spazio più intimo e privato, sentiva che finalmente, dopo l’ultima volta, Blair era l’unica persona per cui valesse davvero la pena rischiare ogni singola cosa. «Sei davvero la cosa migliore che mi sia mai capitata.»  
Quando le disse quelle parole, Blair chiuse gli occhi e prese ad essere scossa da dei singhiozzi, non tanto per quello che le aveva appena detto, ma per quello che avrebbe fatto più tardi.  
Si era sempre ripromessa di non andare mai contro cuore, ma, anche se questa scelta le avrebbe fatto del male perché lasciare Harry andava contro ogni singola fibra del proprio corpo, sentiva che era la migliore per sé. Quello che aveva davanti era un ragazzo tormentato, lo stesso che aveva conosciuto, ma ora la loro relazione era diventata ingestibile, perché non riusciva più a riconoscersi e se non avesse parlato adesso, l’avrebbe rimpianto per sempre.  
Lo incontrò in cucina, lui seduto sul davanzale e lei appoggiata con la schiena contro il frigorifero. Non gli disse addio, perché quello sarebbe stata devastante per le sue carni, che già stavano soffrendo per via del fatto che si stava strappando la pelle di Harry di dosso, ma le sue parole lo ferirono lo stesso come solo la lama affilata di un coltello saprebbe fare.  
Harry rimase lì, paralizzato, mentre lei indossava di nuovo le scarpe dai lacci sfilacciati. Prese in fretta il cappotto e la borsa, dimenticandosi della sciarpa sull’appendino, apre la porta e corse via. Una parte di sé rimase per sempre in quell’appartamento. Non seppe mai che forse ci rimase per davvero, in qualche modo, per via di quella sciarpa, che Harry conservò nell’armadio come un cimelio.  
Da quel giorno in poi, la realtà si trasformò in un incubo. La strada per tornare a casa diventava sempre più lunga e, a volte, a casa non ci tornava proprio. Prendeva una stanza in un albergo a caso, sperando di non essere riconosciuto da nessuno e si rinchiudeva lì dentro a scrivere. Quando ebbe quasi terminato Fine Line, decise di festeggiare con Louis. Lo portò fuori a fare una passeggiata, ma era così debilitato, che svenne per strada, con le braccia di Louis che lo sostenevano, le ossa fragili come i capillari rotti degli occhi stanchi, troppo stanchi.  
***  
Quando entra nella stanza, un maglioncino azzurro che fa risaltare il trucco chiaro sugli occhi sotto al camice, pensa quasi ad un’allucinazione. Forse l’aria di settembre gli sta facendo venire le traveggole.  
«Ciao» esordisce Blair, titubante, la cartella stretta fra le mani sudate e la gola asciutta. «Come ti senti?»  
Harry sbuffa, mettendosi a sedere sul letto a fatica.  
«Uno schifo ti va bene come risposta?»  
«Non devi fare per forza il passivo - aggressivo con me, sai?»  
«Mi hai lasciato senza darmi una vera spiegazione, che ti aspettavi, Blair?» ribatte Harry.  
«Santo cielo, voi ragazzi quando vi sentite rifiutati date sempre la colpa a noi, eh? Be’ sai che c’è, Harry? Ti ho lasciato per questo motivo, perché mi hai sempre trattata come se non fossi mai abbastanza per te, quando mi sono sempre fatta in quattro per starti vicino e mi sono sempre scusata quando non ho potuto, ma adesso basta.»  
Harry abbassa lo sguardo, sfiorandosi il dito medio dove prima c’era l’anello che gli aveva regalato Blair. Quel giorno era particolarmente nervoso per via dell’album e non le aveva dato ascolto, senza pensare che prima o poi se ne sarebbe pentito ed ora, purtroppo, quel giorno era arrivato.  
Era andato a dormire con un peso sul petto e con la mano, aveva cerato Blair nel suo letto, ricordandosi solo più tardi che era in ospedale per il turno di notte. Si era alzato per bere un po’ di caffè in cucina ed aveva trovato l’anello accanto alla sua solita tazzina con un biglietto: Domani andrà meglio.  
Ma non era andata meglio.  
«Una parte di me sa che è colpa mia, ma non ho mai voluto ammetterlo, perché era più facile» confessa e Blair rimane stupita dalle sue parole.  
«Perché hai cercato di tenermi alla larga da tutto, nell’ultimo periodo?»  
Harry alza le spalle, scuotendo la testa con una specie di sorriso amaro sul proprio volto.  
«Sono sempre stato solo, Blair. Ti dirò una cosa che di solito le persone sole non dicono, perché so che tu mi puoi capire: quando ti abitui a stare solo per troppo tempo, cerchi di autosabotarti non tanto perché non credi di meritare un po’ di felicità, ma solo perché temi di distruggerla.»  
«Ma non ha senso, tu alla fine hai fatto entrambe!»  
Harry annuisce.  
«Lo so. L’inganno è che il risultato è sempre quello. La verità è che tutti noi bramiamo la compagnia perché abbiamo paura della solitudine, ma quando temi che nessuno ti amerà mai per come sei davvero, preferisci rimanere solo piuttosto che mostrarti completamente nudo di fronte agli altri.»  
Blair deglutisce, confusa e colpita da ciò che le ha appena detto Harry.  
«Perché me lo stai dicendo solo adesso? Perché non ti sei lasciato aiutare?»  
«Perché non avevo capito quanto sola tu fossi, proprio come me. Siamo tutti soli, Blair. Il punto è capire con chi riusciamo a dimenticarci di questa solitudine per più tempo degli altri» risponde Harry. Per tutta la vita, la musica era stata capace di sopraffare il rumore bianco di sottofondo della troppe anime che parlavano o dei suoi stessi demoni che cercavano di ferirlo e Blair era sempre stata musica, per lui. «Ti ricordi quando mi hai detto che non volevi mostrarmi le tue crepe? Be’, alla fine, quello che ha avuto più paura di farlo sono stato io e questo ha rovinato il nostro rapporto. E ora, quando annuso ogni mattina il tuo profumo nelle pieghe della sciarpa che hai dimenticato da me l’ultima volta, mi pento ogni singolo giorno di quello che ho fatto. Farei qualunque cosa per tornare indietro.»  
«Perché?» chiede Blair e la sua voce trema, mentre gli pone questa domanda.  
Harry le fa segno di avvicinarsi e le sfiora la mano come una volta, tocco che anelava da troppo tempo, ormai.  
«Perché, in fin dei conti, sono ancora innamorato di te.» risponde. Blair lo guarda negli occhi quasi terrorizzata, mentre il cuore le batte all’impazzata. Rimane in silenzio, però, perché non riesce a dare ordine ai propri pensieri. Harry cala il capo, convincendosi che probabilmente lei non prova lo stesso per lui. «Forse dovremmo tornare a parlare di cosa mi abbia fatto svenire in mezzo ad una strada, non trovi?»  
«Hai ragione, scusa» dice Blair. «Be’, in realtà non è tanto strano. Dalle analisi risulta che non stai mangiando abbastanza. Cosa stai facendo, Harry?» chiede, ma stavolta Harry non riesce a reggere il suo sguardo e si volta dall’altra parte.  
«Sono occupato con l’album. Sono un musicista, scrivo canzoni, testi, melodie, non ho tempo per mangiare.»  
«Ti stai autodistruggendo, Harry.»  
«Potresti smettere di pronunciare il mio nome come se fosse un insulto, per favore?» domanda Harry, tornando a guardarla, con tono fin troppo calmo per una persona che sta per scoppiare dalla rabbia da un momento all’altro.  
Blair s’inumidisce le labbra e per un attimo, Harry si sofferma su di esse. Un attimo un po’ troppo lungo, che lo distrae e gli fa pensare se forse non sia vero, se forse non stai cercando di auto - sabotarsi, come ha fatto con Louis o con lei, come fa sempre quando ha paura.  
«Scusami. Comunque ti dimettiamo nel pomeriggio. Il dottore ti darà una dieta da seguire e fra un mese devi tornare per fare delle nuove analisi del sangue» afferma Blair.  
«Grazie.»  
Blair dà un’occhiata veloce alla flebo, si assicura che Harry abbia tutto ciò che gli serve e poi fa per uscire dalla porta, ma sbuffa sull’uscio. Si volta, facendo mulinare i capelli sulla spalla sinistra e Harry alza lo sguardo su di lei.  
Vorrebbe dirgli di avere cura di se stesso, che può chiedere aiuto al medico quando vuole, che non deve pensare d’essere solo perché non lo è, ma non riesce a formulare una frase di senso compiuto.  
«Non ti ho detto addio» è quello che esce dalla sua bocca asciutta. Harry corruga la fronte, confuso.  
«Di cosa stai parlando?»  
Blair fa un paio di passi timorosi verso di lui, come quando da bambina confessava a sua madre di aver fatto una marachella.  
«Quel giorno… quando ci siamo lasciati…» cominciò e si morse un labbro, mentre si ricordava il modo in cui Harry le aveva sfiorato una guancia, dicendole che l’amava e lei crollava come terracotta bollente fra le sue dita, concedendogli di toccarla. «Intendevo davvero dire che forse ci sarebbe bastata una pausa per risolvere tutto.»  
Harry s’inumidisce le labbra prima di parlare, ancora più confuso di prima.  
«Temo di non capire.»  
Allora Blair s’avvicina a lui, gli prende delicatamente il viso fra le mani e lo bacia. È così dolce che ricorda a Harry lo zucchero filato, come se stia lambendo qualcosa d’inconsistente, ma non è così. Ha desiderato poter toccare di nuovo quelle onde per così tanto tempo, che adesso sta rischiando d’annegarvi dentro. Blair è carne ed ossa legate insieme da strati di stelle, piccole costellazioni di schiuma che s’incontrano, come fossero il cielo ed il mare che si uniscono. Si aggrappa a lei intensificando il bacio, tirandosela addosso per le spalle e quando gli cade praticamente addosso, scoppiano entrambi a ridere. Per quanto quella situazione fosse sembrata ad entrambi un déjà - vu, non si erano mai immaginati che potesse avere luogo un finale del genere.  
«Adesso devo andare davvero a chiamare il medico, però» dice Blair e Harry le dà un altro bacio fievole sulla fronte.  
Blair si alza e si dirige verso la porta, ma la voce di Harry la ferma sull’uscio.  
«Tu torni, non è vero?» chiede, in modo quasi esitante come quello di un bambino e le fa tenerezza.  
Blair si volta ed annuisce, un sorriso rassicurante che le illumina il volto stanco e gli dona un pizzico di speranza.  
«Certo che torno.»

**Author's Note:**

> Buonasera! :3
> 
> Come potete vedere, sono tornata con una fanfiction su Harry. Spero di non aver riportato grosse sbavature rispetto alla sua persona, ma sono nuova nel fandom, quindi mi scuso se magari non è stato molto IC. Ad ogni modo, ho cercato perlomeno di introdurre molte citazioni alle sue canzoni, spero d'esserci riuscita. Le aveva trovate tutte?
> 
> Due parole sulla trama: ci troviamo nel 2019 e Harry sta scrivendo Fine Line. A gennaio conosce conosce Blair, si fidanzano, passano il suo compleanno insieme (febbraio) e poi in un tempo imprecisato si lasciano. A settembre Harry ha quasi ultimato l'album - che uscirà a dicembre - e si rivedono. Ho cercato di rispettare un po' i tempi che ho all'incirca ricavato dalle sue interviste, ma non sono ovviamente sicura che sia tutto giusto. 
> 
> Non volevo che fosse la solita storia d'amore in cui i due si conoscono e si mettono insieme a caso, perché mi piaceva cercare d'individuare un po' l'intensità di Harry estrapolandola dalle sue canzoni e provare a creare dei personaggi a tutto tondo (si sa un po' di più di Harry, ma si capisce anche qualcosa della vita di Blair. Ho lasciato certe cose un po' offuscate giusto per farle immaginare a voi come preferite). Ovviamente questo viaggio può essere quello che qualunque personaggio o lettore potrebbe fare e gli spunti di riflessione possono magari aiutare aiutare a calarsi nel ruolo e ritrovare speranza proprio come ha fatto Harry nella storia e nella sua vita. 
> 
> Ci sono ovviamente degli accenni ai Larry: ho immaginato che avessero avuto una relazione, che fosse finita male sostanzialmente perché ai tempi era più difficile accettarsi e fare in modo che anche gli altri accettassero che due ragazzi stessero insieme, ma sono rimasti amici lo stesso. 
> 
> Ad ogni modo, fatemi sapere se vi è piaciuta: sono aperta a critiche costruttive o commenti positivi, non vi mangio!
> 
> Preciso che la storia è frutto della mia fantasia, che non volevo ledere nessuno con essa, né Harry né altri e così via. 
> 
> Grazie comunque per aver letto. Vi auguro una buona serata. 
> 
> Treat people with kindness.
> 
> Alla prossima!
> 
> E.


End file.
